


What Do You Like About Me?

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to know what Deans favourite thing about him is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Like About Me?

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Yea?" Dean said not taking his eyes off of the guns he was cleaning. Sam smiled looking at Dean with love pouring from his eyes. "What's your favourite thing about me?" Dean looked up from his guns and looked at Sam who sat on their motel bed in front of him. Dean bit his lip, and crinkled his forehead in deep thought. After a long pause Dean finally smiled, looking at Sam with an amused smile. "Your ass." Dean then broke out in fits of laughter at Sams bitchface.


End file.
